


faceless, shameless

by natalia (zkalone)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkalone/pseuds/natalia
Summary: Katara has a little fun with Zuko during the Republic City negotiations.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	faceless, shameless

"Don't be a bad girl," Zuko whispered to Katara the night before they were to start proceedings for the founding of Republic City in his court - they would meet Aang and Suki there later to reconvene, though Toph was still at her academy and Sokka was in the South Pole, fulfilling his role as chief. 

She had winked at them and said, "Yes, sir."

He should have known she was terrible at being a good girl. She'd sat at his side like a good water tribe ambassador and the meeting had been going perfectly well until she'd placed her hand off her waterskin - where it tended to be perpetually held - and draped it across the heavy fabric of his robes. He couldn't say anything in public, of course, so he gritted through his explanation of the proposal. He could barely feel her through the thick robes, as it was. 

But Katara knew how to be a bad girl. She knew his clothing intimately - of course because it was her who removed it every night. And so she slipped between the folds of fabric, pulling closer and closer until her cool hand was against his warm skin. 

His breath hitched, and one of his generals looked at him strangely. He hated the blush which tended to cross his cheeks, and instead attempted to channel the confidence he used last night, and all the nights with Katara before that - for a different reason, lest all the same in theory. He faked composure as her fingers moved up his thigh, pulling apart his cotton underpants and then touching his cock. 

He stopped talking for a moment when she felt the sensitive head, somehow all too ready to - albeit slowly, he was no longer a teen and they were no longer doing this illicitly - come to attention at this moment. They had done much in public, but nothing such to his disadvantage. He had keen memories of putting his mouth on Katara's thighs beneath her desk just a month ago. But Katara was an ambassador and he, her husband, was simply the Fire Lord. 

Katara's fingers moved and Zuko resumed talking, hoping none of those around him has noticed why, exactly, he'd come to such a strange stop. She reached up until she was awkwardly clutching him - the angle wasn't perfect, as she still had to act as though she, too, was paying attention, and not leaning down and running her hand across him, but it felt glorious, and unfitting of the moment. It felt heightened by the atmosphere. Zuko did not want to get caught, but he felt strangely exhilarated, caught up in this game. 

She lightly tapped her fingers across his skin, and he stuttered out the last of his words and then gestured for Aang to speak. The tall man started to speak, his calm voice flooding over the many inhabitants of the room, and Zuko leaned back, slightly, in his chair; Katara took that opportunity to trace her fingers around him, lightly. It wasn't perfect, but it did what its intent was. And Zuko knew he had to hurry up before the room asked him for an opinion he was far too much of a mess to coalesce right now. 

He wondered how fast he could come. 

Zuko raised his eyes to Katara's for the first time and she smirked as though she could read his thoughts, and he wanted to trace her lips with his, wanted to scream: _bad girl._

His wife winked as she dropped her pen and delicately fell underneath the large, clothed table. A second later her fingers were replaced with her warm mouth, and Zuko clutched the sides of the table and gritted his lips together, knowing a drastic flush was certainly rising to his chest. 

He gestured quietly to one of the servants in the corner and murmured out, somehow, "Water."

He felt a pince at his thigh and sighed. "Please."

The man nodded and went back, and Katara went back to being an utterly terrible girl, sucking him lightly. She was staying under the table for far too long, he knew, but he could not find it in him to care. Half a minute later the glass was brought to him, and he said "Thank you," loudly as Katara pushed him over the edge. He shook at the sensation of coming, knowing it was likely going to be all over both of them, and hid his face into the glass of water. 

Staring up after the display, he was glad to notice that most of the room was staring across from him and Katara, at Aang's rousing speech. But not the servants - as Katara got up and swallowed, looking bedraggled herself, one of them at his side coughed. He turned to see them turn bright red. 

Unfortunately, this was not the first time they had been caught in such a position - there had been the time underneath a tree at night, and then the time he had tied Katara to a tree outside, and then how she had been with him in the throne room that time... 

The Fire Lord found it in himself to blush apologetically. He was sure his forefathers had done worse. 


End file.
